Thomas Coombe
Rev. Thomas Coombe (1747-1822) was an English poet and clergyman born in the colonial United States. Life Coombe was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was educated at the College of Philadelphia, earning an A.B. in 1766 and an A.M. in 1768. He then travelled to England for ordination, staying with Benjamin Franklin. He returned to America in 1772 but at the outbreak of the American War of Independence was imprisoned as he felt that he could not swear to uphold the Declaration of Independence. He was allowed to return to England in 1779.Thomas Coombe, Chapter Library of Canterbury Cathedral wiki, David Shaw. Web, May 17, 2016. In England, Coombe was patronized by Frederick Howard, 5th Earl of Carlisle (1748-1825). He became a fashionable preacher, and one of the king's chaplains.Rev. Thomas Coombe (1747-1822), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 17, 2016. He became a Canon of Canterbury in 1800. He was vicar of Tenterden, 1801–1806, and rector of St Michael Queenhithe and Trinity the Less, London, from 1807. He was an active member of the committee for the abolition of the slave trade.James B. Bell, "Coombe, Thomas (1747–1822)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004. Web, 7 May 2013. Recognition Following his death, his sons, Rev. John Riché Coombe (1774-1855) and Rev. Thomas Coombe the Younger (1796-1876), presented his collection of historic Bibles to the Canterbury Cathedral Library. The books bear a book plate with the text "This collection of anc. English Bibles, &c. was made by the late Rev. Thomas Coombe, D.D. and presented to this library by his sons, Rev. John Riché Coombe, and Rev. Thomas Coombe A.D. M.D.CCC.XXIII". Publications Poetry *''An Exercise: Containing a dialogue and two odes''. Philadelphia: W. Goddard, 1767. *''Edwin; or, The emigrant: An eclogue; to which are added three other poetical sketches''. Philadelphia: John Dunlap, 1775. *''The Peasant of Auburn; or, The emigrant: A poem''. London: P. Elmsly / J. Robson, 1783 **also published as The Peasant of Auburn; or, The old man's tale. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1819. *''The Peasant of Auburn, and other poems''. Edinburgh: Aungervyle Society, 1887. Non-fiction *''The Harmony between the Old and New Testaments Respecting the Messiah: Being the substance of two sermons'' (by Coombe & Charles Watson-Wentworth Rockingham). Philadelphia: John Dunlap, 1774. *''A sermon, preached at the Parish Church of St. Stephen, Walbrook. For the benefit of the children belonging to the St. Ethelberga Society''. London: G. Kearsly, 1772. *''The Influence of Christianity on the Condition of the World: A sermon''. London: J. Robson / T. Cadell / J. Phillips, 1790. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Coombe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;About *Rev. Thomas Coombe (1747-1822) info & 3 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *''This article contains Creative Commons licensed text from the Chapter Library of Canterbury Cathedral wiki. Original article is at "Thomas Coombe"'' Category:1747 births Category:1822 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English clergy Category:English poets Category:Poets